Hawaiian Vacation!
by Knux14
Summary: The group wins a trip to Hawaii! (My first fic) Oh yeah, A romance sprigs up between Sora and Matt, which means this fic is a Sorato!


  
  
  
  
=- Ah, man... I hate looking at this blank white text box...it won't be blank for long! I'll be writing a lot on this thing! Another thing, I'm sorry to all TK/Kari fans, they will not be in this fic as much as the other characters, you'll find out why later. I also have no idea how old everyone is in this fic... Since Joe is 19, I'm guessing everyone else is like, well, um, You tell me how old they are, I don't know...oh yeah, this is a SORATO story! Taiora fans can read, because there is no Taiora bashing in the whole fic. -=  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon characters of this story, I also don't own Hawaii (I wish I owned both), I only own the plot and the characters I decide to add in the later chapters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sora awoke slowly to the wonderful aroma of pancakes.  
  
"Pancakes!" She yelled into her favorite childhood blanket, Bob. (AN: Might play a big role in the story)  
  
  
(DOWN AT THE TABLE)  
  
  
"I hope you kids like my breakfast!" Mrs. Tekenouchi said happily as she laid a stack of pancakes in front of Matt.  
  
"Thank you!" Matt said.  
  
"Mrs. Tekenouchi?" Mimi said politely, "May I please have some more milk?"  
  
"I'd like some too!" Tai yelled.  
  
Mrs. Tekenouchi smiled and picked up the glass pitcher and poured it in their glasses.  
  
Everyone ate their food as the door opened, and of course, entered Sora... wearing only a cut-off T-shirt (cut off so it shows her stomach, like a shirt you wear under shoulder pads), VERY short shorts, and bare feet.  
  
Everyone froze and stared, and there was complete silence. That was broken by a whistle, which was done by Matt, which he soon regretted.  
  
"Oh my god." Sora said, and ran from the kitchen very quickly.  
  
"Bastard!" Mimi yelled at Matt, throwing her milk on his shirt. Mimi then ran after Sora. Joe, Izzy, and Tai ran out of the house, leaving Matt alone with Mrs. Tekenouchi.  
  
(SORA'S BEDROOM)  
  
"Don't worry Sora!" Mimi Said, "It's not like you were naked or anything."  
  
"Your not helping Mimi!" Sora replied "Why the hell were you eating in MY kitchen anyway?"  
  
"Well, We came in to see if you wanted to check out the new park with us, and your mom said you were sleeping, but you would be up in a little while, so she served us breakfast." Mimi answered.  
  
(DOWN IN THE DINING ROOM)  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?" Mrs. Tekenouchi said, "You know how shy Sora is!"  
  
"Err... It slipped?" Matt said.  
  
"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Mrs. Tekenouchi yelled.  
  
"I'll... Go apologize..." Matt said.  
  
Mrs. Tekenouchi nodded and began cleaning the table.  
  
(BACK AT THE BEDROOM)  
  
"So, do you want to check out the park with us Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Um... Sure, I guess... But if anybody says anything about what happened today, I am going home." Sora answered.  
  
Just as they were about to leave, The door opened.  
  
"Um... Hi." Matt said.  
  
Mimi stared angrily (that is a word right?).  
  
"I just um... came to. Apologize, it just kind of slipped.." Matt said, EXTREMELY embarrassed at the fact he had to do this.  
  
Sora smiled and blushed, "It's ok." She Said, and walked out of the room and out the door of her apartment.   
  
Mimi and Matt followed.  
  
(OUTSIDE)  
  
"Well, are we going to the park?" Tai asked.  
  
" Of course we are!" Mimi said, and with that, they were off to the park.  
  
(THE NEW PARK)  
  
"Wow!" Tai yelled, "This place is great!"  
  
"Look at the Tennis Court!" Sora added.  
  
"And the concert square!" Matt remarked  
  
"And that billboard!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"A billboard?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" She answered, "For a Hawaii vacation!"  
  
"And it's free! All we have to do is answer five questions on that radio station!" Joe stated.  
  
"Give me your phone Mimi!" Sora said.  
  
She dialed the number on the board.  
  
"It's busy." She said.  
  
"Try again!" Mimi yelled, "I am going to win this thing!"  
  
So Sora tried again, and again, and again...  
  
"It's ringing!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hello! This is Rocket Ricky saying Aloha! If you can answer these five questions, you can win a trip for six to the surfing capitol of the U.S.! Hawaii!"  
  
"Ok!" Sorry answered back.  
  
"The first question is, in a tennis match, once someone wins the match, what is said by the announcer?"  
  
"Game, Set, Match!" Sora answered.  
  
"Good! Now, for question number two, what musical instrument is most often plugged into an amplifier?"  
  
Matt grabbed the phone from Sora. "An Electric Guitar" He yelled.  
  
"Great! Question number three, on average, how many keys are on a regulation keyboard?"  
  
Izzy grabbed the phone from Matt. "104!" He said.  
  
"Wow! You guys are rockin' like a rocket! Question four, What does Ph.D. stand for?  
  
Joe grabbed the phone from Izzy. "Doctor of philosophy!" He answered.  
  
"Correct! Now, for the last question! What group of youngsters saved the world from a huge group of ugly monsters?"  
  
"The digidestined!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Well? How'd you like it? I know, the questions were way too easy, but hey! I needed them to be to develop a plot! So in the next one, The digidestined are off to Hawaii! So, be sure to read the next one I write!  
  



End file.
